everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll logs/2015
Signature - Royals Back-of-the-box blurb Are you a Royal or a Rebel? Shut the storybooks you thought you knew and open a new chapter at Ever After High, where the spellbinding teenagers of classic fairytale legends choose to either follow their parent's fabled footsteps or discover their own Happily Ever After! Diaries The diaries that come with the 'Signature' dolls are disguised as bookmarks. They can be folded open to reveal seven chapters worth of a look into the lives of the students. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Ever After High'' website. Each profile is preceded by an introduction paragraph on the character unique to the boxes. * Alistair Wonderland - The ultimate puzzle solver, Alistair can imagine six impossible riddles before breakfast and solve them all by lunch. Just like his mother Alice, this heroic explorer is curiouser and curiouser about the Wonderland-iful world around him, and is willing to travel through the looking glass or down the rabbit hole to discover the answer to any problem. * Bunny Blanc - She's late! She's late! She's ... not a rush at all. Chilled out, laid back and never stressed, Bunny is the future royal herald of Wonderland. But she knows it's best to take your time and look before you leap. Maybe that's because even when the clock is ticking, she always winds up where she needs to be, always on time. Bunny's just lucky like that. Must be her two rabbit's feet. * Duchess Swan - Even though she's a fairytale princess with a Prince Charming, Duchess's destiny is to change into a swan forever after! But this ambitious ballerina has two sides to her. One moment she's enchantingly graceful, a "white swan"; the next, her fiercely competitive "black swan" side comes out. If Duchess has her way, she'll have the most popular fairytale at Ever After High. * Faybelle Thorn - Two, four, six, eight! Being bad never felt so great! Destined to be the fairy who curses Sleeping Beauty to sleep for 100 years, Faybelle loves all the glory that comes with being the lead villain in one of the most popular fairytales ever after! She's athletic, sassy and spirited, so of course it's only natural that Faybelle is also the head of the Ever After High cheerhexing squad! Back-of-the-box blurb II Choose your own Ever After! The teenage kids of famous fairytale characters choose between following their parent's story or creating their own and discover the real magic of high school friendships. Diaries The diaries that come with the 'Signature' dolls are disguised as bookmarks. They can be folded open to reveal seven chapters worth of a look into the lives of the students. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Ever After High'' website. Each profile is preceded by an introduction paragraph on the character unique to the boxes. * Farrah Goodfairy '- No Cinderella is complete without a Fairy Godmother. You’ve got to have serious style to magically change old clothes into a spellbinding dress fit for a royal ball. Fortunately, Farrah is a trend-setting fashionista who stays on top of what’s “in” every season. Reliable, classy and generous, Farrah loves helping people showcase their most glamorous side. * '''Justine Dancer '- Creative, hardworking and confident, Justine loves everything about dance, from the steps in the performance to the backstage preparation. As someone who sees the big picture, she likes to bring out the talent in others and make sure that everyone has their moment in the spotlight. She may be the youngest of the 12, but this dancing queen is just starting to tap into her potential! Signature - Rebels Back-of-the-box blurb Are you a Royal or a Rebel? Shut the storybooks you thought you knew and open a new chapter at Ever After High, where the spellbinding teenagers of classic fairytale legends choose to either follow their parent's fabled footsteps or discover their own Happily Ever After! Diaries The diaries that come with the 'Signature' dolls are disguised as bookmarks. They can be folded open to reveal seven chapters worth of a look into the lives of the students. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Ever After High'' website. Each profile is preceded by an introduction paragraph on the character unique to the boxes. * '''Darling Charming - At first glance, it may seem like Darling's destiny to be a breathtakingly innocent damsel-in-distress is an ideal fit. But never judge a book by its cover. She doesn't need any rescuing. Even though she plays the role of the dainty princess to perfection, Darling has a warrior's heart, and disguises herself in armor to protect her secret identity. * Ginger Breadhouse - What's made of sugar and spice and everything nice? Why, anything cooked by Ginger Breadhouse, of course! Though she's destined to be the witch in the woods who lures kids to their candy coated doom, the innovative and creative Ginger would rather use her magic to be the top pastry chef ever after. She's one smart cookie who thinks everyone should get their just desserts. * Kitty Cheshire - Now you see her, now you don't. Daughter of the infamous disappearing, reappearing, ever-grinning Cheshire Cat of Wonderland, Kitty has quite the rep for being a curious prankster. She doesn't mean any harm, Kitty's just being herself. Though don't expect her to apologize. Most assume she's just stirring the pot, but Kitty's actually someone who holds her friends close to her heart. * Rosabella Beauty - What does Rosabella want? Equality for Beasts! When does she want it? Now! Passionate, progressive and motivating, Rosabella is tired seeing beasts get the short end of the story, and she's more than willing to give up her Happily Ever After for what she really believes in. An activist in every sense with a love for animals big and small, Rosabella is an outspoken champion for change. Back-of-the-box blurb II Choose your own Ever After! The teenage kids of famous fairytale characters choose between following their parent's story or creating their own and discover the real magic of high school friendships. Diaries The diaries that come with the 'Signature' dolls are disguised as bookmarks. They can be folded open to reveal seven chapters worth of a look into the lives of the students. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Ever After High'' website. Each profile is preceded by an introduction paragraph on the character unique to the boxes. * Melody Piper '''- In a fairytale world where every story is getting remixed, who better to bring people together with her hypnotic beats than the music-loving DJ, Melody Piper. Friendly, edgy and upbeat, Melody truly believes that good music brings people together. She doesn’t care about fame, fortune or being in the spotlight, as long as she can get people to dance like nobody is watching! Way Too Wonderland Back-of-the-box-blurb Choose your own Ever After! The way to Wonderland has been shut ever since The Evil Queen cursed the hattastic homeland, but the spellbinding students of Ever After High discovered a secret way back down the rabbit hole. Can they put an end to the curse before things get way too Wonderland? Profiles * '''Apple White - As soon as I landed in Wonderland, everything stopped making sense. Even time here is a riddle. One moment, my watch reads 10:06, then it changes to 11:11, then RED:15, and then it shouts "HIKE!" What am I supposed to make of that? No wonder the White Rabbit is always late! * Kitty Cheshire - Nothing makes me smile more than watching people try to tell the time in Wonderland. Every Cheshire worth her stripes knows the truth: if you waste time wondering about time, you're going to miss the wonder that's happening around you every time. It's the purr-fect riddle. * Lizzie Hearts - OFF WITH THE TIME! In Wonderland, nothing is what it seems. Take my watch for example: it's not really a watch. That's why the hands keep spinning. As Wonderland royalty, I know hexactly what it is: a compass that's pointing me in the direction of my family's castle. I can't wait to see home! * Madeline Hatter - Yay! I'm hat-over-heels hexcited that I'm finally back in Wonderland! Don't get me wrong, I love Ever After High, but you have to wait until just the right time to have a hat-tastic tea party here... In Wonderland, whenever I look at my watch, it's always time for tea! Oh, look - it's tea time right now! * Briar Beauty - Even in my wildest dreams, I never imagined that Wonderland could be so fableous. I don't have to worry about time ticking towards my 100-year slumber. The hands on my watch don't move forward; they move in every direction at once. Must mean I have all the time I want to live life to the fullest! * Courtly Jester - Clever, smart and unpredictable, Courtly Jester has always been a wild card. While others knew their story, Courtly had no role, and felt left out of the deck. Tired of never being taken seriously, the Wonderland Joker eventually took power as Vice Principal of Wonderland High. But now she wants nothing more than to be a student at Ever After High. Enchanted Picnic Back-of-the-box-blurb Choose your own Ever After! It's a magically beautiful day in The Land of Ever After, so the girls have packed a basket with spellicious treats and are headed outside for a truly Enchanted Picnic! School Spirit Back-of-the-box-blurb From the fabled halls of Ever After High, Come fairytales from both far and wide, It's our destiny To wish victory Upon the stars of Ever After High! Mirror, mirror on the walls, It's the fairest of the halls! So we sing night and day, Our pride will never stray, Until the happily Ever After High! Fairest on Ice Back-of-the-box-blurb Choose your own Ever After! Bundle up your crowns and zip up your clothes! It's time to join the students of Ever After High as they ice skate into a fableous flurry of frosty fun! Profiles * Ashlynn Ella: LOST! One ice skate! The Crystal Ponds have finally frozen over, and I'm missing one of my ice skates! All year I've looked forward to gliding across the ice in the frosty air, listening to my favorite wintry muse-ic, and spellebrating nature's most magical season. How ever-after will I do that with just one ice skate? Hext me with any information! * Duchess Swan: Come and flock the most spectacular Ice Skating Performance in all the land performed by me, Duchess Swan! Tomorrow at The Crystal Ponds. Be there or be a feather-brain forever after! * Poppy O'Hair: Ice Skating Lessons Needed (fast!) Is it just me, or did autumn get cut unhexpectedly short? I want to try my skills on the ice, but winter is here NOW and I'm not ready for it. Need lessons quick! Will trade one free hairstyling session for your fairest skating pointers! Don't leave me stranded! SDCC Back-of-the-box-blurb Once Upon a Time ... Raven Queen's mother The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, dared to go beyond her story. She invaded fairytale after fairytale, intending to rule all under her wicked boot heel. Eventually, she was defeated and imprisoned inside of the very Magic Mirror she once treasured so much. However, there are two sides to every story. Even though the kind-hearted Raven didn't want to follow in her villainous mother's footsteps, she always wondered if she was told the whole truth. If Raven ever did accept her destiny, perhaps she might find the answers she's been looking for on the other side of the looking glass. Hairstyling Holly Back-of-the-box-blurb Choose your own Ever After! Since she's the next Rapunzel, Holly O'Hair always has hair on her mind. Like, what's the best hairstyle when you're hanging out in the tower? There are just so many possibilities... TriCastleOn Back-of-the-box-blurb Choose your own Ever After! It's TriCastleOn day, the most spelltacular sports event of the year at Ever After High! Schools from near and far have sent their most heroic athletes to the tournament, and hexpectations are high for an epic competition. But we already know the score: no matter who might win the games, our students always win for legendary athletic style! Profiles Cerise Hood: * Tracksuit Color: Shadowy Violet. * Race Prep: Wind Sprints to Granny's House. * Legendary Skill: Gets ahead of the pack like it's her second nature. * Tri-Castle-On Prediction: Winning by a nose without so much as a huff and a puff! Hunter Huntsman: * Arrow Color: Heart-of-Gold. * Bow Type: Woodland Ash Longbow. * Legendary Skill: Wields his bow with such heroic ease it makes the competition quiver. * Tri-Castle-On Prediction: Right on target to hit the bullseye! Lizzie Hearts: * Ball Color: Hedgehog Brown. * Mallet Model: Golden Flamingo Q!000. * Legendary Skill: Reigning Royally over the court, no matter the stakes. * Tri-Castle-On Prediction: It's in the cards. She's next in line too win! Dragon Games Back-of-the-box-blurb I Things are heating up at Ever After High! The dragons have arrived, but so has The Evil Queen. Trying to show that she's changed her ways, The Evil Queen brings back the ultimate hextreme sport, Dragon Games! The students train their new magical pets and split up into teams for fableous fun flying in the sky. Profiles Brushfire Trainer: Poppy O'Hair * Dragon Magic: Fire Breathing * Scale Color: Lavender Locks * Favorite Food: Hot Peppers * Flying Trick: Cloud Comber * Special Defense: Heat Armor Nevermore Trainer: Raven Queen * Dragon Magic: Shrinking & Growing * Scale Color: Wicked Purple * Favorite Food: Fire Apples * Flying Trick: Raven Roll * Special Defense: Windy Wing Flap Prince of Scales Trainer: Holly O'Hair * Dragon Magic: Hextra Strength Hair * Scale Color: Bubblegum Pink * Favorite Food: Cheese Curls * Flying Trick: Tower Dive * Special Defense: Tangled Web Herowing Trainer: Darling Charming * Dragon Magic: Ice Chill * Scale Color: Powder Blue * Favorite Food: Snowballs with Frosting * Flying Trick: Knight Loop * Special Defense: Frost Shield Braebyrn Trainer: Apple White * Dragon Magic: Lightning Bolt * Scale Color: Golden Ivory * Favorite Food: Seven Layer Cake * Flying Trick: Fairest Flip * Special Defense: Mirror Thunder Back-of-the-box-blurb II At first glance, there appears to be a new girl at Ever After High. The truth is she's actually the infamous Evil Queen (Raven's mom!) magically disguised to look like a teenage student! Still wickedly crafty after all these years and finally been freed from the Magic Mirror, The Evil Queen is no doubt hatching a plan for Dragon Games. Dragon Games - Forest Pixies Back-of-the-box-blurb III Clever and lucky, Harelow protects the bunnies of the Enchanted Forest. A fan of burrowing underground, she loves creating fun tunnel mazes where all the bunny children can play. Harelow is also famous for her magical vegetable gardens, which are popular for rabbit picnics. Back-of-the-box-blurb IIII Bright and swift, Featherly protects the birds of the Enchanted Forest. When she takes flight, she gets a sky-high view of the best nesting spots. Featherly also leads the enchanted all-bird choir, which is why all the chirping in the forest sounds so pitch perfect. Back-of-the-box-blurb IIIII Graceful and doe-eyed, Deerla protects the deer of the Enchanted Forest. She loves to explore, and is always in search of the tastiest tree leaves for nibbling snacks. Deerla holds the Forest Pixie record in running, and is the coach of the deer league track team. Book Party Back-of-the-box-blurb Choose your own Ever After! Styled in dresses made from the pages of their original stories, the girls of Ever After High are royally ready for the page-ripping party! Birthday Ball Back-of-the-box-blurb I Choose your own Ever After! Some birthday balls are royal dances, and others are rocking parties. But this year's birthday ball is going to be the sweetest spellebration ever after! Back-of-the-box-blurb II You're invited to the Birthday Ball! In the attached box is a magical treat. One bite and POOF! Instant birthday dress that smell sugary sweet! Let us know if you like the treat! Theme: Desert Dresses! Profiles * Cedar Wood: RSVP: Yes! I cannot tell a lie. Not only was the orange pastry good to the last crumb, but the dress is spellbindingly stylish! Keep up the fableous work! * Rosabella Beauty: RSVP: Yes! What can I say? The dress is all beauty, and the sugar cookie can sweeten the heart of any beast. This is what I call a good taste for fashion! Category:Doll logs